


Los caminos hacia Altojardín

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash, No me arrepiento de nada, PWP-ish, facebook fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: One-shot. Sansa y Margaery tienen una interesante conversación.





	Los caminos hacia Altojardín

La temperatura de la sala de estar invitaba a usar tan poca ropa como fuese posible, por lo que a Sansa le pareció normal que Margaery se encontrara en ese momento en lo que ella sospechaba que era su atuendo más descarado hasta ahora: falda negra con lentejuelas que apenas cubría su generosa ehm…espalda baja, un enterizo negro dentro de la falda que complementaba muy bien el atuendo y lo más probable era que Margaery lo había mandado a hacer a sus medidas, porque se amoldaba a cada curva de su cuerpo.

Sansa se atragantó con la bebida que estaba tomando, lo que hizo que Margaery sonriera ampliamente. Sabe bien el efecto que tiene en las personas.

Sansa tosió delicadamente y se miró las pálidas manos. Dentro de las cosas que menos se había esperado en la vida, una de las más agradables había sido su amistad con la heredera de Rosas de Altojardín. La había conocido en una entrevista que había realizado hacía unas semanas en su mansión de Altojardín, sobre el futuro de la empresa y la labor que estaban haciendo en torno a derechos lgbt, especialmente su más reciente campaña de visibilidad, en la que ella misma había presentado testimonio. A Sansa le había causado una impresión muy buena que alguien que estaba en un lugar privilegiado como ella tomara esa posición, sin embargo se había esforzado por ser tan neutral con Margaery Tyrell como le fuera posible.

Esto resultó ser imposible, en especial porque Margaery desde entonces la había invitado a dos grandes eventos de la corporación Tyrell, bajo el pretexto de que le gustaban las notas de prensa de Sansa. Arya había expresado que lo que le gustaba a Margaery de Sansa tenía poco que ver con los atributos como periodista de Sansa y más con el deseo de mostrarle el tapiz de rosas de su habitación.

Sansa se había tornado del color de un tomate no sin antes toser algo que sonaba curiosamente a Waters. Arya le había lanzado un cojín como solía hacerlo cuando eran adolescentes y se peleaban por todo.

El punto era que a Sansa le gustaba Margaery mucho, pero su manera de ser tímida la detenía de mencionarle a Margaery lo que sentía. 

Margaery, quien tenía rato hablando y a quien Sansa estaba ignorando un poco por estar abstraída dentro de su propio mundo, había alzado una ceja y dicho y claro, ahora pienso dedicar parte de la fundación a ayudar al movimiento anti-vacunas.

\- ¿QUÉ? – respondió Sansa, un poco asustada ante tal exclamación. Margaery se había limitado a sonreír y reclinarse en el sillón, lo que le permitió a Sansa una generosa mirada a su escote.

Margaery Tyrell iba a matarla de la emoción un día de estos. 

\- Y justo como pensaba, no me estabas escuchando, querida. Lo que estaba comentando cuando te perdiste en tu fantásticas fantasías es si querrías acompañarme a la Feria de Los Siete Reinos. Es un evento de historias contemporánea de Westeros, sé que te gusta la historia y las baladas medievales así que pensé que sería una estupenda oportunidad de que habláramos de aquello que hemos estado ignorando. El elefante en la habitación por así decirlo – se encogió de hombros con aquella elegancia que Sansa sospechaba era única a los Tyrell. Debe ser algo en el agua de Altojardín.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera mi madre sabe que me encantan las ferias de historia contemporánea.

\- Tengo mis pajaritos que me dan información – y esta vez sonrió un poco menos misteriosa.

\- Supongo que son pajaritos que miden 1.50 y escuchan dothraki rock- frunció la nariz mientras lo decía. Fuese lo que fuese que inspiraba tanto a Arya del rock hecho en Vaes Dothrak era un misterio para ella. De hecho la mayoría de las cosas que le gustaban a Arya le parecían misteriosas. 

\- Si contesto, tendría que matarte y solo quiero tratarte bien – comentó casualmente, pero tal comentario viniendo de Marge podría significar muchas cosas…En su mayoría metáforas sexuales, de acuerdo a Tyrion - ¿quieres ir? Estoy cansada de buscar excusas para que me entrevistes.

\- ¿Esas eran excusas? – soltó Sansa sobresaltada por el ritmo que llevaba la conversación. Las manos le temblaban un poco y Marge tomó eso como signo de rechazo, porque se alejó un poco antes de continuar- está bien si no quieres. A veces me ha parecido que estas tan interesada en esto como yo pero…no pasa nada si no es así – soltó aquello manteniendo de alguna manera esa postura firme, semejante a la de una Reina, que Sansa tanto había admirado.

Sansa se le daban muy poco las palabras, por lo que le contestó besándola.   
Margaery le devolvió el beso con tanta fuerza que poco a poco se fueron deslizando del mueble al piso. Sus manos se repasaron inquietas alrededor de las dos, entre ambas, pedacitos de piel descubierta fueron poco a poco quemándose con el tacto de dedos y besos. A través de la tela Sansa pudo notar que Margaery no llevaba brassiere alguno y la piel suave del pecho de Margaery estaba caliente bajo el tacto de Sansa; ella se descubrió a si misma deslizando sus dedos por zonas que ella no había explorado antes, allí donde rara vez Sansa se habría explorado a sí misma, incluso allí Margaery era diferente. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió a Sansa cuando descubrió exactamente cuánto la deseaba Margaery. Juntando suficiente valor se detuvo y se separó de Margaery, quien estaba a punto de protestar ante el vacío que aquello le provocaba, Sansa se limitó a despojarse de los pantalones y blusa que llevaba en ese momento y el brassiere y panties encontraron su camino también hacia él suelo. Sansa se abrió paso ante el desastre de ropa y estaba a punto de volver a tocar a Margaery cuando ella se retiró y señaló hacia la habitación.

Sansa se sintió algo apenada ante eso. No quería que Margaery pensara que simplemente pretendía aprovecharse de la situación y nunca más verla. 

-Marge…yo-

-No. Pienses. Nada en esto está mal, excepto porque planeaba algo más romántico pero yo no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir…y creo que tú tampoco las tienes. ¿Me equivoco? – estaba sonrojada y el cabello, que usualmente estaba perfectamente peinado, estaba hecho un desastre. Era la imagen más enternecedora y sexy que Sansa había visto en su vida.

-Entonces hablemos en la mañana- susurró ella, posando su mirada en el estado de la sala. Tendrían que limpiar temprano o todo Desembarco del Rey sabría exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Las primas de Marge y sus hermanos aun residían en la mansión, el día de hoy habían hecho una excepción. Una bastante conveniente para las dos.

Margaery asintió y lo siguiente que hicieron involucró muy poca conversación.


End file.
